


Candlelight & Stars

by EarnestGirl



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Bedtime Stories, F/F, SKAM Reverse Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:19:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarnestGirl/pseuds/EarnestGirl
Summary: Noora and Eva find each other in a fairy tale; complete with balls, horse-riding, and reindeer.





	Candlelight & Stars

**Author's Note:**

> This is so unlike anything I've written, so I must thank Margot for the inspiration. I love her drawing so much! Thanks also to kittpurrson and EvensDramaticShenanigans for taking time to make this thing sweeter and more presentable; while all they ways they helped are impossible to enumerate, all mistakes, inconsistencies, and plain-old bad writing are all mine.  
> Thanks so much to Julia for organizing this challenge

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/159999210@N04/30032016058/in/dateposted-public/)

 

Once upon a time, there were--

 

_Don’t start it like that. They all start like that._

_Ok. How about:_

 

There were once two beautiful princesses, looking for love at the same time. And even though they were miles apart--

 

_Better. But still._

_It’s a fairy tale, my love._

_But Mamma, it’s a different kind of fairy tale._

_Alright. Here goes:_

 

When someone mentions her home, the first thing Noora pictures is the snow. The snow that dusts the rutted dirt road to her house, tinted grey from the horses and wagons. The snow that piles on the roof of their house, with large drifts that break off and fall to the ground with muffled thumps. The snow that piles against the barn walls, climbing up the windows as though trying to peer through the them at the horses and reindeer within.

 

Sure, there were spring flowers and the midnight sun. There was the laughter of Mamma and her little sisters all year round and the warm fire that smelled of cedar and rosemary. Her home was warm and the work there was plentiful, especially when her dad, Baron Sætre, was preparing for the Sami traders or the weekly market, with its tables of overflowing grain and berries.

 

Even on a day like today, the shimmering light green and gold, her horse happy and compliant even amid the bustle of the family and servants readying the carriage for the long journey to Bergen, Noora could only think of snow. She was not unhappy in Steinkjer; she knew she was lucky to be safe and free. But the prospect of a summer in Bergen, by day learning about trading and politics alongside her father, by night meeting the young men--and women--of the city in pubs and at balls, was enough to make her want to gallop ahead of her family and leave the snow behind.

 

_This is better. But, Mamma?_

_Yes, my daughter?_

_Get to the balls._

 

No matter how beautiful, how sunny and cool, Noora was anxious to leave. “Pappa!” Noora yelled at her father, having caught his attention by trotting around him as he checked the shoes on his own horse.

 

“May I go ahead?”  She pulled her jacket sharply and sat straighter on her mare.  Her hair was wild since she warmed up her horse, but her buttons gleamed gold and her boots were polished and smart. Baron Sætre looked up at her daughter and sighed. “Yes, daughter, but bring Per with you.”

 

Noora had to bite back her complaint.  “Yes, Pappa.” She could ride circles around her older brother, and frankly, her knife skills were superior, too. But she understood her Pappa’s worry and really just wanted to go. She was tired of waiting.

 

Per trotted up beside her, grinned, and yelled, “Bye Pappa, Mamma! We’ll meet you at the house!”  Their house in Bergen was cold and small, with no place for a garden or space to practice with her new sword. But no matter; it was in Bergen, with its musicians and restaurants and the daily promenade in the king’s park at Bergenhus. His Royal Highness wouldn’t be in residence this week but all the families walked there every afternoon, king or no, until the rain and sleet turn the park to mud every October. Per and Noora were ready to be there; they couldn’t wait to meet the other young people and broaden their social circle past their family and the few other students at their local school. They also both knew the unspoken reason for their long stay was to find them both spouses. Per was ready for the giggles and comely looks from the young women in town; actually, Noora was, too. She would fight her parents about marriage once the time came.

 

Per cleared his throat, shaking Noora out of her thoughts. “Well, Nils, now that we are on the road, whatever shall we do with our time?”  Per turned to Noora with a twinkle in his eye.

 

“Ahh, Petter, my good man.” Noora loved when they played with their riding names. Noora’s protected her as she went about the world in men’s clothes and with men’s responsibilities. Per used to just play along, unwilling to be left out of the chance to sneak around, but now, years later, Petter has become his less nervous, more adventurous alter ego. “Shall we race to the inn? Or shall we sing of our true loves?”

 

“Nils,” Per turned to Noora with a grin and lifted his heels, “we race!” He kicked at his horse and Noora followed suit. Off they went, galloping in the golden light of the northern morning.  

 

When they arrived in Bergen, it was just a few hours from the promenade, and both Per and Noora were covered in dust and famished.

 

_Mamma. Get to the balls and the dancing!_

_I will, my sweet. But this part matters. Our princesses must meet somehow._

_Ok. I trust you._

 

The sun was high in the sky, and the ocean sparkled with whitecaps that danced in the sunshine. It was almost 6:00, but June was nearly here and the weather had finally lifted, filling the streets of Bergen with people anxious to breathe the salty air.

 

Noora had done this promenade before, but as a child with her parents, tumbling at Mamma’s skirts like a bear cub after the long winter. This time, she and Per were there alone, with their horses and tidiest coats. They had taken a few moments to buff the leather of their saddles and to comb the manes of their horses, after leaving them to rest for a few hours in the stables down the road from their house.

 

She was ready to see who else was in town, to see if there was a face kind enough to share a few dances with and ride the forest alongside. Perhaps if she met someone she might spend time with, she could put off her parents’ fervor for her marriage just a little while longer.

 

She did not find such a man. Instead, just a few moments after making the turn back toward the ocean and the park gate--toward home--she saw a face that she surely would never forget. With a smile as wide as the the ocean before them and auburn hair that tumbled loosely down her back, as though daring the women around to try to compete with its waves, this face belonged to a young woman. A young woman whose embroidered walking dress suggested she was high born and whose eyes had no time for Per, only for Noora.

 

They passed each other as if in slow motion. Per bowed deeply from his horse and offered a slight, “Good afternoon,” to the group of young women and their mothers.  They all dipped and nodded their, “Good day, sirs” and giggled looking furtively between each other, but all that noise dimmed as the woman held Noora’s gaze. She raised her eyebrows as she nodded sharply before rejoining her group on their promenade.

 

 _Oh Freyja! Oh Idun!_ Noora spun on her horse to watch her walk back with a skip and then throw her arms around the waist of one of her companions. As she threw her head back and laughed at something a mother said, Noora followed the line of her neck with a longing she had never known. _Oh Sif! Is this what magic is?_

 

“Ahem. Nils!” Noora looked quickly toward Per and jerked the reins of her horse away from Per’s, a blush creeping slowly up her cheeks. They resumed their promenade toward the sea, but Noora didn’t see anyone else until they arrived home and greeted their parents.

 

_Mamma! That’s it? They didn’t even say hello!_

_Never fear, my love. This story has a happy ending._

 

Three days later, Noora galloped through the woods north of Bergen, coat lapels flapping against her chest as her hair whipped behind her, stray strands whipping through her eyelashes every time they sprang loose from the rest when she turned her head to measure how far she’d gone.

 

She replayed every moment of the argument with her parents. They insisted she wear a dress to the first ball of the season, and the first ball of Noora’s life. While she had watched one through the windows after she snuck out of the Bergen house at the end of last year’s season, she had never been. She had assumed, though, that she would wear her regular clothes, just more elegant and tailored just to her body, finally, instead of cast-offs from Pappa and Per.

 

They laughed at first, and their mirth quickly turned to surprise when they realized she was serious and insistent. They then reminded her, rationally, of the need to marry in order to make sure the estate in Steinkjer survived. After that justification failed to sway Noora, they finally demanded that she comply. She was no longer a child, they declared, and it was final. After her complaints and tears subsided a bit, they brought out a simple, graceful high-waisted gown of a deep yellow silk that Noora wanted to never see again. Mamma and Pappa had betrayed her.  They kept this from her and guessed she would acquiesce. And while they knew she would eventually go along, they still betrayed her.

 

She pulled suddenly at the reins, as if she heard herself say it out loud. The pines had thinned as she rode, and she realized she had turned back toward town without even realizing it.  No, it wasn’t betrayal they offered her, but reality. Her time as a woman in control of her choices was drawing to a close. They thought she knew, but she didn’t. She thought she could stay herself--independent, willful, and dressed as she pleased forever. She saw now that she was wrong, and they just didn’t know how to tell her.

 

_But Mamma, there will be a ball, but Noora won’t wear the dress?_

_What is more important, love, that she be happy or honor her parents?_

_A dress would make me happy!_

_A dress is not true to her. It makes her feel like someone else._

 

Noora was now trotting slowly down the path back to Bergen as tears fell from her eyes. She wondered if she would ever be happy again.

 

Branches snapped nearby, and Noora’s turned sharply toward the sound. She was close to town and could see candlelight glowing in cottages through the trees, but she was always wary during evening rides. While most of the time being Nils protected her, she knew that depending on who encountered her, she might need to be ready to fight. Noora wiped the tears from her eyes and slowed her horse down.

 

She heard another snap, and even as her brain cycled through the possibilities--deer, fox, even a squirrel--she keeps on alert for a bear or, perhaps more dangerous, a human. She urged her horse slowly on, toward Bergen, whose bustle could be heard in the distance, all the while looking out for what-or who-ever was intruding on her ride.  

 

Just then a young woman in a navy blue bunad, walked out of the forest, leading a horse. She looked up, surprised to see anyone, and gathered herself to start to mount when she sucked in a breath.

 

“You.”  She looked right at Noora and then smiled.

 

“Freyja,” Noora whispered.

 

“What did you say?” She was distractedly patting her horse on the neck, but her blue eyes stayed focused on Noora.

 

“I, um,” Noora stuttered. “I’ve been looking for you.”

 

She laughed, that same laugh from the other day, wide-mouthed and hearty. “Me, too.  Wherever have you been?”

 

Noora sat up taller. “I should ask the same of you.” Finally certain there was no danger here, she looked more closely at the horse, the saddle, her dress, and remembered this woman was from a wealthy family. While she didn’t look distressed, Noora wondered why she was out alone.  “Are you here unaccompanied?”

 

“Yes. I snuck out. My parents are preparing for the ball and...” She sighed. “And I really hate the whole pageant. I don’t want the sun to fade or the snow to come, but I wish that summer just meant rides in the forest and more promenades. I mean, why must I be shown off for marriage like a new horse or a new fishing boat? Why must I marry at all?” She ran her fingers through her hair and looked up at Noora. “I shouldn’t be telling you this. I just don’t like the balls.”

 

Noora chuckled. “Me neither.” She swung her legs down and dismounted gracefully, aware that she was being watched. She tried to smooth all her hair back into its ponytail and straightened her jacket. “How is one supposed to have fun in stiff clothes with your parents watching?”

 

“Oh, so you’ll be there?” Freyja was blushing slightly in the dusk light, and Noora answered without thinking, “Yes.”

 

“Well, then, I must have a dance.” She dropped a small curtsy and then grabbed the reins and turned toward town. After just a few steps, she stopped and turned to Noora, who had gathered her horse to walk alongside. “I am Eva, only daughter and therefore frequent escapee.”

 

“And I am Nils. I come from Steinkjer, where my father is Baron.” Noora bowed, slightly, and looked up at Eva and said, quite boldly, “My parents hope to find me married soon.”

 

“Do they now?” Freyja--Eva--tossed her hair back and looked straight at Noora. Then she laughed. “You seem young for it.”

 

Noora looked at her boots, then said, honestly, “I feel young for it.”

 

Eva held her eyes for a few seconds and then turned and walked in quiet.  

 

“May I accompany you back to town?” Noora inquired gently, remembering her manners as Nils.

 

“Of course.” Eva replied. “I thought you already were.”

 

Noora and Eva walked quietly for a while, but soon Eva began peppering Noora with questions about Steinkjer.  Noora regaled her with stories of the north. Of reindeer escaping the stables, only to find them leaning up against the window, looking hungrily at Pappa’s mead. Of Nils’ and Petter’s adventures in town, switching socks on wash lines with those of a neighbor’s or picking all the apples in an orchard, eating some as they went, and then leaving them in a basket on the farm’s front porch with a note from the Goddess Frigg.

 

“It must be a lovely place to live,” sighed Eva.

 

“It can be, but when winter sets in, you must guard your heart against the heaviness of the dark.”  Noora patted her horse. “That’s not always easy.”

 

_Mamma, that is so sad.  Do you have to guard your heart?_

_Sometimes, my love.  Sometimes. But then the sun comes back._

_But then the sun comes back._

 

Noora shook off her melancholy, noticed the noise of Bergen growing closer; she could see the fortress silhouetted in the distance. “Now you, you, Miss Eva, get to live here, where there is music, and the King, and visitors from all over the kingdom…”

 

Eva laughed, and then sighed. “Well. I am a young woman from an important family,” at this she rolled her eyes, “whose parents are busy and visible. So unless I sneak out, I don’t see any of it.”  

 

They started to speak at the same time.

“It is impossible to---”

“Luckily, I sneak out all the time---”

 

Eva laughed that glorious laugh of hers. “Why am I telling you all this? You are a young man attending the balls with me this season.  Perhaps you will spread gossip among your fellows?” Her eyebrows raised in challenge.

 

Noora raised her palm to her heart, and bowed slightly. “You have my word.” She hesitated, not sure how to tell her just how and why she understood. “Your complaints make sense. It must be frustrating to be locked up when there is so much to see just outside your door. Where I am from, we all must pitch in--men and women--so I am accustomed to women working and singing alongside the men.”

 

Eva turned and looked toward Bergen Harbor, now visible past the trees and cottages. “I wish that were so, for me.”

 

Noora looked and realized how close they were to the end of their walk. “Perhaps, one day, you might visit?”  

 

Eva stopped, and stepped close; she kept her eyes locked with Noora’s. “Let’s have that dance, first, Nils.” Noora’s breath hitched in her throat, and she glanced at Eva’s beautiful lips and quickly back to her eyes. “Then we can discuss visiting your reindeer.”

 

“Eva!” Eva jerked her head toward the deep voice, and, were those dogs?  

 

Eva quickly leaned up to peck Noora on the cheek. “I must go.” She mounted her horse with practiced ease and then kicked her heels. She looked back, and yelled, “I’ll be wearing turquoise!”

 

Noora lifter her chin to respond, but couldn’t think of what to say. _I’ll be wearing a golden gown?_ No. She just lifter her hand to wave.

 

_And now we get the ball?_

_Yes, now there is a ball.  A gorgeous ball lit by candles and the stars._

 

Noora climbed up the steps to the Baron’s home, carrying her dress carefully, so that her mother didn’t yell about the dirt on the hems. Per was next to her, in his navy blue suit, his arm linked through hers, chuckling to himself.

 

“Hush, brother.” She elbowed him in the side.

 

He jerked and then held on tighter, as if actually attempting to be helpful. “You nearly won that argument, Noor. I mean, you’re wearing a gold dress and shoes with heels, but truly, you nearly won the one about about whether you were required to wear that lip stain.”  

 

“I did?” Noora turned to her brother. “Really? Do you think they almost let me--”

 

Per leaned his head back to laugh. He laughed so hard, and so long that they heard from behind them, “Hush, children!  We are not at home…” Per turned and nodded at their mother walking up the stairs arm in arm with their father. He looked to Noora, “See, Noora, what trouble you always get us in? What will it be tonight?”

 

She raised her palm to her chest and and gaped in false offense. “Whatever do you mean, brother?” She turned her head forward and began to steel herself for greeting the Baron and Baroness, tried to come up with something to say to Eva, and wondered what trouble she had gotten herself into.

 

The hours leading to the ball were hectic and anything but peaceful, but Noora wouldn’t trade her attendance at this ball for anything, even though she would be fending off her parents’ choice of suitor for the better part of the night. All she needed, she thought--she hoped--was a few minutes to talk to Eva. Perhaps even, in the garden, she would get that dance.  

 

Eva was, it turned out easy to spot, but difficult to find. The Baron and Baroness had barely registered the Sætres’ presence, which displeased her parents, but all Noora noticed was that Eva was not in the receiving line along with the rest of the family. As soon as she had risen from her last curtsy, she grabbed Per for a stroll to the center of the ballroom, looking left and right for auburn hair and a turquoise gown. She kept catching glimpses of her Freyja, but they were fleeting and made her more nervous than she had ever been.

 

Shortly after her arrival, Noora walked closer to Eva, who was surrounded by many of the older women in attendance, and tried to catch her eye.  Noora could only hear snippets of their conversation, but could tell Eva was describing someone. Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching, perhaps, for someone. Noora’s heartbeat quickened.  “...a tall grey mare; he had the bluest, kindest eyes…” Her words trailed off as Noora finally came into her line of sight, and she held eye contact as recognition, joy, and then a downward gaze of disappointment registered on her face.  Noora held her hand to wave, but Eva turned her attention back to the women in her huddle.

 

Later, Eva was sat with a clutch of her friends, many of them the same as that afternoon on the promenade. They were talking and surveying the ballroom, but something caught Eva’s attention and she rose to walk across the ballroom. Noora watched as Eva approached her parents who presented a young man. Eva nodded, but kept her distance and turned, after what she must have thought was enough time to appease her parents, and stalked toward the garden doors. When Noora followed, she peered out at the candlelit terrace, and found no trace of Eva.

 

Noora decided to go find her brother, ostensibly for gossip and a little ribbing, but really just for grounding and a reminder that this evening might end without her having to dance with an unwanted suitor--

 

_Wait!  This is a ball with no dancing?_

_No, my sweet, Noora will dance.  Don’t worry so much._

 

“Per!” He was standing with a small knot of young men his age, but their clothes told tales of city life and wealth.

 

He smiled, and turned to his companions, “May I present my sister, Noora Saetre?” She dipped and nodded her head, as all the young men bowed, but Per just snickered.  

 

She sighed. “I know. Why am I here?” She grabbed his arm and pulled him closer. “Per, have you seen Eva?” He furrowed his brows and she added, “The Baronesse, the daughter of the host of this ball?”

 

He quirked his eyes at her. “Auburn hair? Just had eyes for me on the Promenade?” Noora nodded, embarrassed and surprised that he remembered. “Why? Are you friends?”

 

Noora responded with a shrug she hoped was nonchalant. “We met while I was out on a ride and I really enjoyed her company. I need to have a friends in town that are not you, right?”

 

Per nodded, and stoked his chin, as if in deep thought. “Right, sister. Good point.” She was just about to turn and leave on her hunt again. When he giggled, then smiled his teasing smile. “There are some things coming into sharp focus, my sister.”

 

“What could you mean, Per?” Noora was not sure she had another round of sparring with her brother to give this evening. He cocked his head and Noora pounded her fist on his shoulder.  “Out with it!”

 

He clutched his shoulder. “Ow!  Alright!” Massaging his shoulder, he leaned closer and whispered, “She appears to have her mind set on one young man, one Nils, from the Northlands. I daresay…”

 

Noora heard nothing more that Per said. She raced through the ballroom, past the receiving hall, to garden terrace. She looked wildly around, certain that the few people who were there thought her mad or at least drunk on all the ale that had been passed. She slumped against the column behind her, when Eva was nowhere to be seen. She looked up at the stars and listened to the laughter from inside and began to wonder whether there would ever be a time when she would enjoy such a gathering. She reached behind her head and began to tug at the pins holding her hair in place.  The strands of golden hair fell around her face and she considered throwing off her shoes.

 

“You seem to be looking for someone?”  

 

Noora turned to find Eva, her goddess, leaning against the same pole. She wore her hair down, unlike the young women all trying to imitate the fashion of Copenhagen and Vienna. She twirled one lock around her index finger.

 

“I am.” She smiled and willed Eva to recognize her. “Someone I was rather hoping to have a dance with.”

 

Eva smiled, then, and muttered, all the while staring at Noora’s lips. “Funny. I, too, am looking for someone, someone who promised to be here tonight.” She looked back up at Noora’s eyes.  “He looks much like you, I confess.”

 

“Tell me about this young man.” Noora grinned, eyebrows raised, “Why was he so memorable? Was it a fine set of eyes, or great landholdings?  Or…”

 

Eva stopped twirling her hair and dropped her hand. “He was gentle, and thought me interesting enough to listen to.” Her hand came up, as though of its own accord, toward her hair and then paused, in mid-air. “He had a fine face, as well.”

 

Noora stepped toward Eva and took her hand and turned it to drag her thumbs across her palm.  She looked up at Eva and held her stare until she had to remind herself to breathe. “Tell me his name; perhaps I can help find him.”

 

“He was called Nils and he came from the North to find a wife.” She looked down at her hands in Noora’s. “He had long hair and fine, pale cheeks. He laughed with me and walked me quietly home.”

 

“Did he?” Noora murmured.

 

She brought Eva’s palm to her lips.

 

“He did.” Eva sighed. “I can see now that he was very unusual indeed.” She took her hands away from Noora. “How do I proceed, my friend?”

 

Noora stepped back, rebuked and missing the warmth of Eva’s hands in her own.  “My lady, I am not certain myself. Surely, though, when your heart flutters for another, that can be all that matters?”

 

Eva eventually nodded, but Noora couldn’t help but notice her hesitation. “Do you remember the first time you saw his face?”

 

Eva sighed. “I see it whenever I close my eyes.”

 

“Then, please, Baronesse, wait here a spell. I may be able to help.” Noora started walking backwards toward the garden gate. “Just….wait.” She ran through the gate, it’s clanging echoing through the courtyard.  Eva stood stunned, watching the gate settle back into position.

 

Noora’s ride home was merely 5 minutes on a warm night in which so many townspeople were already in bed or still at the ball, though finding her parents’ coach took a few more minutes than she hoped. The road was clear, both there and back, and shrugging off the dress was considerably easier than attempting to don it without wrinkling. Her riding clothes were waiting on the floor near her bed for her early morning adventures with Petter. Those she could pull on in her sleep.

 

Without her father’s watch and the clocks of Baron Mohn’s grand hallway, it was hard to know how long had actually passed by the time Noora returned. The terrace was nearly empty, so the thud of Noora’s new sword against her thigh and the click of her heels against stones echoed across the walk Noora made.  

 

Her brass buttons shined in the starlight and she stood taller than she had ever done in that dress.

 

_This reminds me of another story you tell, Mamma. Of the girl in wooden clothes._

_Kari Trestakk?_

_Yes, but backwards. Now she is putting on her everyday clothes to meet her princess._

_There is true love here, also._

 

“Why Nils, I wasn’t sure you would make it to our festivities tonight.”  Eva stepped onto the top stone step under the porticoed hallway that led to the ballroom doors. “But I am pleased you did.”

 

Noora drew to the bottom step, and bowed deeply.  Just then a waltz was struck by the band. “Noora Amalie Saetre, at your service, Baronesse.” She stood and held out her hand. “May I have this dance?”

 

Eva picked up her skirts and bounded down the stairs. She stopped in front of Noora, their toes nearly touching. “I am not a good dancer, Noora.” She grinned and held out her hand as though to take Noora’s arm and wrap it around her waist.  

 

Noora followed her lead and held Eva’s waist in her right hand, and cupped her left hand over Eva’s. They moved in time with the music, or perhaps in half-time to the music, but stared only into each other’s eyes, even as the music stopped.

 

“Eva?”  Noora moved her hand from Eva’s waist to her cheek.

 

“Yes?” She leaned her cheek into Noora’s gentle fingers.  

 

“Have you ever seen reindeer?”  

 

Eva laughed, and just then, Noora realized she would do almost anything to hear that sound.  “Noora! What do you take me for?” She reached her hand to cover Noora’s. “Of course I have.”

 

Noora couldn’t help it; she closed her eyes to try to make this moment last. “Well, have you ever been to Steinkjer?”

 

“No.”

 

“Would you like to see the reindeer of my land?”

 

Eva nodded and whispered, “That would be lovely indeed.”

 

Noora leaned closer, as their dance slowed further and finally kissed the lips she had been dreaming of every night in Bergen, and perhaps every night of her life.

 

_You are yawning, my love.  It is time for sleep._

_But did they live happily ever after?_

_I thought you said this was a different kind of fairy tale?_

_It is, but…_

_Yes, love, they were very happy.  But is wasn’t easy, at first. Eva lost her family._

_Forever?_

_No, but for a long time Eva’s only family was with Noora’s._

_But they were happy?_

_Yes, my darling.  They lived their lives together in Steinkjer, with the reindeer._

_Mamma?_

_Yes?_

_It was a fairy tale just like the others after all._

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
